A year later
by justjustice
Summary: What happens when Isabel has a few visions? Chaos some Matt concern for Isabel. and a hated man comes back into play Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters they belong to my favorite author Marianne Curley

A Year Later

**Isabel**

I stumbled up the mountain with Matt's supporting me. I had just had vision and told Matt I would not say a word until we where in one of Arkarian's chambers

When we where a few yards away from the secret door it opened and Arkarian came out and picked me bridal style before I fell down. As Arkarian and Matt went inside the mountain Matt told Arkarian I had had a vision, and would not tell him until I was somewhere where no one but himself and Arkarian would hear. Once we where all three in a room, Arkarian produced three stools. The vision was so draining I had to lean against Arkarian's shoulder for support. Matt then asked to see the vision so I showed them the vision. _It was a young man who was with some of the creatures of the underworld they where planning something. But most shocking of all was they where hiding in a town near Angel Falls. At the end Rochelle spoke "The Goddess had a son. He is planning to avenge his mother an will act soon, also watch out for each other because many of the order still go to the high school," _after I recalled the vision I was to tired to move and I felt myself fall into a welcoming sleep .

**Arkarian**

Isabel's vision was really something.

"What should we do, with the rise of a new order," I asked Matt who was across from me, then added "should we just sit and wait or act now?"

"I don't know, because I don't if Isabel's vision is telling us where the new order is now, where they will be or where were. Also we must tell the others of-," Matt was mid way through the sentence when Isabel cried out in pain. She was having another vision. She fell on her hands and knees. Matt and I got her to a sitting position, she was shielding her thoughts and I thought how hard this must be for her but happy she was because it must be bad and didn't want Matt seeing it. After an hour we got worried but right before we took her to another room it stopped she was very tired from both vision fainted.

"Where should we put her it's almost 4:00 in the morning and she will probably not wake up for hours," I asked Matt as I picked Isabel up "and I don't want to be the to wake her up when she has just had two visions," I added with a smile.

"You're probably right not to want to wake her up when she is asleep, one time when I was 13 I tried to wake her up so we could go downstairs for her birthday breakfast she punched me in the face and I had a bruise for a month," Matt told me with a smile.

"Now I really don't want to wake her up, not that she could wake up," I replied to Matt then asked "how are you going to get back to your house with her?"

"I'll just have to carry her down the mountain to our house, it's not that far," Matt replied to me as I put Isabel in his arms and said "goodnight and we should have a meeting as soon as possible up here. Let's do it once Isabel wakes up tomorrow,"

Then Matt left carrying his sister. I was a little disappointed that Isabel could not have stayed longer. But I know Matt would not let Isabel stay for more then a moment after he left. After I saw that Matt was at the bottom of the mountain I went into the room I have set up in the mountain.


	2. Matt oh brother

**Disclaimer: I own none of this **

Matt

As I walk down the mountain I can't help but wonder what Isabel's second vision was of, and wonder why Rochelle was in the first. Also I wonder how far Isabel and Arkarian's relationship is. Arkarian being my cousin is sort of weird, and I think Isabel is still mad at me for walking in on her and Arkarian a few weeks ago after she told me to never do it again or she would find a way to kill me herself. But as I walk down the mountain I can't help but think how thankful I am that Arkarian doesn't get half as mad as Isabel does when I do something wrong, then I remember how Isabel is mad at me right now. I remember last week when I told well more liked planned for Mum to find out about Arkarian and Isabel. Isabel was out with guess who ding ding Arkarian on the trails I was sort of mad at her for not talking to me because I had sort of told Arkarian that he was not enough protecting her enough so when I found out from Ethan she had gone on a walk with Arkarian I told mum that Isabel was on the trails she went looking. She found them making out and she has been grounded all week for keeping the boyfriend she'd had for a year and a half a secret. Ethan hasn't talked to me either and I under stand I got information out of him that got her in trouble. He probably got yelled at to I smile at myself even though I hate Isabel mad at me but at least she has been at home all week, but the happiness ends tomorrow morning and I am sort of glad because all she did the whole week was sulk around but then it's back to the Isabel who just annoys the heck out of me. I walk upstairs and put Isabel in her bed and right before I leave I notice a rose in full bloom that is as red as blood with a note next to it that read

_Isabel, _

_I hope that you aren't killing Matt. But a few days of the cold shoulder won't hurt him. Don't be to mad at him he's done this what his whole life, and maybe you could introduce your mother to me on a more pleasant occasion._

_Much love and hope you are well _

_Arkarian _

I smile I know Arkarian loves her and would die for her but I just can't get past the idea that she has someone else to protect her.

I decide to go to bed and get a little sleep Neriah ask "what was wrong,"

I kiss her and tell her "Isabel just had a vision," and we fall asleep.

**Hope you like this because I stayed up trying to be Matt so it's sort of long. Please read and review **


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

Arkarian

I wake up a little later than I usually do since it took me awhile to fall asleep

because I was worried about Isabel. As I get dressed Matt's thoughts come to my head

_Arkarian we need to have an emergency meeting right now, Isabel is up and she is_

_getting Ethan, Shaun and Dillon, Neriah and I need to get the Tribunal._

_Okay, Matt but how is Isabel up? _I ask

Matt's reply is _she just had another vision _then I his thoughts are off he must already be

gone.

Within about 10 minutes Isabel, Ethan, Shaun, and Dillon are out side the

mountain. I open the door and let them in. Isabel looks tired as she stumbles into my

arms. Picking Isabel up I lead them into on of the meeting rooms. Everyone takes a seat

and I put Isabel into one. I take my own and ask Isabel "Isabel what where your visions

of" she doesn't reply just recalls them in her head.

_Ethan is running through a forest. Wren are chasing him and then a bright light_

_surrounds him. And the wren leave and Ethan is safe._

_This is the on I had this morning. _

_Neriah was running but she was caught by a large hand. But the same light that _

_had come over Ethan came around her and the hand let go. _

_This is the one I had last night but it just kept repeating its self, is that normal?_

The tired Isabel was sagging against my shoulder can barely think let alone talk.

"No," I tell her "but don't worry it might happen every now and then," I smile t her and I

see her weakly smile back.

Dillon

Isabel looks pretty tired I mean on our way up the mountain she looked asleep.

"I wonder if Matt will take advantage of the perfect moment to kill Arkarian since Izzy

can barely move," I say this and everyone laughs even Isabel. It was a risk I mean Isabel

might have punched me but at least didn't.

"Speaking of Matt, where are he, Neriah, and Jimmy?" Ethan asks.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys, Jimmy distracted Mum and Neriah and Matt

went to get the Tribunal," Isabel tells us with her head sagging on Arkarian's shoulder

"And don't call me Izzy Dillon," she adds.

But what can I say I got them laughing.

Author's note

Hope you like this one chapter 4 should be up by this evening


	4. The wait

**Ethan**

Matt is taking forever, Isabel fell asleep within 15 minutes of being here and she

has been sleeping for the past 12 hours. I don't get why this can't wait until tomorrow

when Isabel can keep her eyes open. Isabel is so asleep right now she didn't even notice

when Arkarian picked her up to put her in another room, and she notices the littlest

things. Oh well, this must be important if we have been waiting so long.

"How long have we been here," Dillon groans as he gets up to throw away

another coke can.

"About 11 hours," Jimmy says "oh wait12 hours and

I got here an hour after all of you," he adds.

"Hey Arkarian, how long is Izzy goin' sleep I need some advice on what

girls like more water balloons and paintball guns or chocolate and flowers," Dillon asks

as he puts his feet on the conference table.

Arkarian replies "she'll probably sleep a 1 more hour Dillon and your other question - ,"

I cut him off "Dillon that has got to be the dumbest question in the world to ask

Isabel for one the answer for about 99 of girls would be chocolates and flowers, and

two Isabel would probably skin you alive for calling her Izzy again and would say the paintball gun,"

I laugh out as all the other guys join in. Dillon has got to be the only one of us who would

ask Isabel that kind of stuff. We talk for awhile and all of us tell my dad and Jimmy

good- bye when they say they should go home and keep some mothers from worrying.

**Isabel**

I wake up noticing that I'm in Arkarian's bed I guess that he moved me here after we got to the mountain. I get out of the bed and walk out of the door. When I get to the conference room I see Dillon with his back turned to me I so want to get him for calling me Izzy. Arkarian sees me and I hold my finger to my lips Ethan sees me to and they both smirk. They help by keeping Dillon distracted as I quietly walk up behind him and bam smack my hands together and oh my gosh he screams like a little girl jumping out of his chair. Ethan, Arkarian, and I all start laughing our heads off. When we stop Dillon says with a sarcastic tone "thanks for the heads up guys, and thanks Izzy for the scare,"

"Shut up Dillon you got that for calling me Izzy in the first place" I tell him.

" Well done Dillon you finally embarrassed yourself in front of the three people who can torture you for life," Ethan says while clapping then adds "thank you Isabel for embarrassing him,"

I bow and Ethan and Arkarian laugh. I love to make people laugh especially at Matt and Dillon. "Hey where are Matt, Neriah, Shaun, and Jimmy?" I ask

Dillon snorts and asks Ethan "How long have we been here anyways,"

" um we have been here exactly 15 and a half hours, and Isabel you have been asleep for about 15 hours Jimmy and my dad left about an hour ago and Matt an Neriah have been gone the whole time trying to get the tribunal," Ethan says as he looks at his watch.

"Oh my gosh what could Matt and Neriah be doing for a trillion hours," Dillon ask to nobody.

"They must have forgotten about us and gone to an immortals convention," I joke to everyone as laughs.

"What time is it exactly?" Arkarian ask.

"9:00 pm," Ethan says

" Oh crap" says Dillon " My date must think I stood her up or just not like her,"

"You got a date?" I ask stunned.

"Yeah but thanks to Matt she must think I stood her up, Isabel do want to form a I hate Matt club," Dillon says.

I laugh and say "Can I an on and off member," I ask Dillon.

He laughs and says "Sure"

"Hey wait a second Ethan it's nine all man I need to get home so I can study a little for my collage entrance exam," Dillon says

"Oh yeah me to Dillon hey you want to study with me at my house?" ask Ethan

"Yeah sure" says Dillon.

"Bye Isabel Bye Arkarian," they say as they leave the mountain.

**Matt**

"Come on Lady Abrella we need you to get to Earth with us," I say

**Author's Note : sorry I have note updated in a while but my dad band me from more than an hour on the net and computer**


	5. the rest of the vision

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Author 's note : this is the next chapter I will have the next chapter up soon but yesterday was my birthday so I have to go with my mom to get a pedicure **

**Arkarian**

"Arkarian," Isabel says as we watch a movie (she got a television for me for Christmas) "there was a little more to the vision last night,"

"what was it," I ask

"First there was just tons tons of beatings my father gave to Matt," she says through sobs and buries her head in my chest just sending the rest of it into my thoughts

_He is at her front door and Matt is now in a fight with him. _

"It's okay Isabel;" I say "Did you tell Matt?" I also ask her.

"No, when I showed him the one I had this morning and the beginning of last night he went off and didn't let me finish. I didn't know if I should tell you because if Matt's ego got in the way all we would never hear the end of how I should have told him and all that within two seconds telling him more of the vision," she smiles up at me

I laugh and pull her into a kiss that she happily returns and we finish our movie.

**Ethan **

"Dillon, Ethan wake up," says a familiar voice.

I open my eyes to Isabel shaking Dillon. We are in my room then I realize Dillon and I must have fallen asleep while studying. (Authors note: Dillon and Ethan are not gay)

"Ethan can you help me get him up," she ask standing up

"Sorry Isabel only way to get him up is to get some ice or wait till morning," I tell her when I see what mistake I have made she starts to smile evilly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm goanna kill you Isabel," yells Dillon with ice coming off of him as he stands up.

"Sorry Dillon but it is important that we get up to Arkarian's chambers really soon and I don't know why Matt just came in saying to come get ya'll and that it was important," Isabel says as she leads the way out of my room.

"Shaun I got Dillon up lets go," she says once we are in my living room. We walk out the front door and head up the mountain when Isabel turns around and whispers "Matt also said for the use of wings to stop,"

"Why," I ask

"I don't know," she simply replies

**Author's note: short yes imprtant yes plz r&r **


	6. The cliff

**Ethan**

"Hey Isabel if you don't mind me asking how long until your hair turns blue," ask Dillon as me Shaun Dillon Isabel and Jimmy walk up the mountain.

"Don't know Dillon now shut your yap," Isabel says as we walk up the mountain.

"Hey Isabel I know I probably shouldn't be talking but is the orb spinning," I ask.

"I don't know Ethan because Matt just came ---," Isabel starts but is cut off by Dillon who says "Oh, so what did Matt walk in on this time?"

Isabel rolls her eyes but I see her turn red and replies "Dillon if would have let me finish I would have said that I woke up when Matt came in and made it snow in my room,"

The walk is quite except for the occasional crack from Dillon. When we reach the entrance the secret door opens and we all meet Arkarian who takes us to one of the conference rooms where Matt is sitting with a bottle of liquor.

**Author's Note : yes short but important the next chapter is very important and can anyone guess why matt was drinking? **


	7. an answer

Dillon

When we walked and saw Matt drinking he also had a force field up that we could kind of see but why he was drinking I don't know. When all of us where in the conference room Matt stands up and said "I have some grave news to share with you all Neriah has has quit the Guard. And taken Athens over she calls herself the new goddess of chaos." When Matt finishes we all stand in shock and silence.


	8. Deeper meaning of the answer

Ethan 

After a long moment of silence Isabel is the first to speak and asks "What happened to the Tribunal?" 

"When I was trying to induce Lady Arabella to come to our time Neriah killed all the Tribunal members but I got away before I got away though I I I saw Marduke next to her and the man from Isabel's vision was there to," Matt answers through a cracked voice. 

Matt puts his hands over his face and Isabel crosses the room and hugs Matt. He hugs her back and then Dillon asks "Isabel had a vision what was it of?" 

"Isabel had a vision three to be exact one was of the man I saw hiding outside of Angel Falls the second of Neriah running and the third of Ethan doing the same thing," Matt answers.

"Matt I have something to tell you but you have to promise you won't speak until I'm finished,"

"Okay but you aren't pregnant are you," Matt says with a horrified expression 

"No Matt but there was some more to the vision I had last night. It was just tons of beatings my father gave you and then he was on our door step and you where fighting him and you didn't hear this because once told you Neriah was being chased you took off. I told Arkarian a little after Ethan and Dillon left. I was hesitant though because I knew your ego would get in the way," Isabel says looking at her shoes. 

"Oh thank God I thought you where pregnant," Matt says letting out a sigh. 

Isabel just looks stunned that Matt isn't yelling at all of us. Matt hugs her so tight Isabel starts to turn red.

"Matt be careful some of us aren't immortal and need Isabel to heal us. Also the order might get mad if you take their four in one package away," Dillon says.

"What are you talking about Dillon?" Matt asks letting go of Isabel who regains her breath. 

"Oh my come on Izzy is one of the best healers the Guard has ever seen, she has very helpful visions, is Arkarian's soul-mate, Ethan's best friend, and Matt's dear little sister. It's a four for one deal because all three of you would go after her if the order came in and kidnapped her pretty little butt," Dillon says looking annoyed. I sneak a look over to Isabel and her eyes say death to Dillon. I bite my lips to keep from laughing because if I know Matt this is the perfect excuse to be over protective of Isabel. 

"okay Dillon I will not remark on that until later because I don't want you dead," Says Matt

Jimmy and Dad give laughs, I even see Isabel and Arkarian smile and I smirk. Dillon goes a little red and looks down at his shoes.

"Okay anyways what we need to do is to get Mrs. Roberts and my mum somewhere safe and make sure that…." Matt doesn't get to finish his sentence. Out of the corner of my eye I see Isabel fall. Arkarian catches her before she hits the ground. We all wait a few minutes and then Isabel sits up and blurts out "Matt I think my father is here in the mountain and Neriah wants the orb,"

"Isabel don't worry I don't think that might have been a planted visi-…" Arkarian is interrupted by a strong male saying " Hello Isa hope I am not interrupting anything important but I have some news you may like to hear,"

We all turn our heads to see a man who very much resembles Isabel. With blond hair Becket brown eyes. He stands very still as we all stare at him," I see form the corner of my eyes Isabel and Arkarian stand up slowly. Dillon and Dad both look stunned and I could see Jimmy looking suspicious I felt concerned of who this guy was and my sixth sense was off the hook that he was in danger. Next to me Matt looks like death and lunges at the man. I grab him and hold him back.


	9. The offer

**Ethan**

YOU SON OF A BITCH," Matt hollers as I hold him back with Isabel and Arkarian's help.

"Yes you are not my child but you me and Isabel all know that don't we oh and of course you mother must know who you real father is," the man says confirming that he is my best friends father and he then adds "who would curse their own grandmother," 

I have to hold Matt back from attacking this guy.

"Let go of me before I have to force you guys to", Matt yells but we don't 

"Matt get some sense into you over ego obsessed head he said he had something to tell us it might be helpful considering what predicament we are in," Isabel yells at the top of her lungs .

Matt breaths and ask "What do you have to tell us,"

All of us let go of Matt .

"Well thank you Isa," Isabel's father is cut off by Isabel herself saying "Don't call me Isa,' through squinted eyes and anger on her face.

I know Isabel's father called her 'Isa' when she was little and she blew up at Dillon when he tried to joke about that after Isabel had a vision of her father a few weeks after the final battle so much that it took Arkarian and myself to keep Isabel from killing Dillon.

"Hmm, well the news I have to share, well it will cost you, a price that you might not be willing to pay," he says casually.

_You take Matt I'll get Dillon to help me with Isabel. _I think screening my thoughts from Matt but sending them to Arkarian. 

I see my best friend cringe before she asks "what," 

"Well all I want is a day, just one day, with my daughter," Isabel's father answers.

**Aurthors note: sorry if some didin't like the language at the begining. i hope u all like this and the next chapter willprobablybe a little more of a non-cliff chapter but who knows maybe my fingers are crossed**


End file.
